Round and Round
by BubblegumPenguin
Summary: Sonny and Chad are in a never ending circle of love and hate, but when things start going too far, Sonny's too dizzy to keep this up. ONESHOT. Based on the song "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez. First SWAC fic. I don't own anything!


**Hey there! This is our first Sonny with a Chance story, so this is kind of us entering the SWAC world. We've written Camp Rock stories before, and we've read plenty of SWAC stories too, so hopefully we don't crash and burn. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Anyways, this story is based off of Selena Gomez's new song "Round and Round," hence the reason of the title. Hope you enjoy.**

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny's voice screeched through the whole studio. Everyone at the So Random table looked up and watched Chad run into the commissary and run over to his cast. Tawni shot a confused look to Portlyn who simply shrugged.

"Chad, what did you do to Sonny today?" Portlyn asked in a bored tone, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Just watch," he said. Portlyn typed his words into her phone and sent them across the commissary. Tawni looked down at her phone and saw the text from Portlyn. She read the text and rolled her eyes.

"This'll be interesting," Tawni said.

"What did the text say?" Nico asked.

"It said 'Just Watch.' That's apparently what Chad said," Tawni explained. They all turned their attention over to the doors as they watched Sonny enter, covered in something brown and what appeared to be sticky. Chad began cracking up. Tawni and Portlyn both slapped their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling.

"How could you Chad? You know that today was important!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad stood up and walked over to her.

"I dunno Monroe. I just thought your date would like you better covered from head to toe in chocolate syrup," he said, wiping a bit of chocolate off her nose. He brought it to his mouth and smiled.

"Or maybe it's just me who likes you better covered in chocolate," he said, smirking at her. Sonny's eyes narrowed.

"Chad! I just spent three hours doing my hair and make-up!" she exclaimed. Chad put his face closer to hers, breathing lightly on her. He watched Sonny's eyes flutter lightly as he watched her take a small step away.

"Eh, the chocolate is a much better touch," he said, pushing it too far. Sonny felt her heart fall. She felt the hot tears forming. She blinked them away as she bit her lip hard and nodded, obviously irritated. She thought Chad was done with his mocking, but he had to push it just a bit further.

"And don't get me started on how the chocolate improved that outfit," he said. Sonny froze as she couldn't hold the flood of tears that began pooling in her eyes. Tawni and Portlyn both stood, watching Sonny just take the insults.

"Chad! That's enough!" Portlyn reprimanded.

"No. I'm just getting started," he said, not even looking at Sonny. Tawni walked over to them.

"No Chad. You're finished," Tawni said. Chad scoffed.

"Oh please. Sonny knows that I'm just messing with her," he said, finally looking at Sonny. He felt his stomach fall at the sight of her unshed tears. She took a single step forward and brought her hand back. She let it fly forward and let him smack him on his cheek. She turned around and with her head held high, she quickly walked out of the commissary.

Everyone looked at Chad in shock. His icy blue eyes were widened from the fact that Sonny had just smacked him. He had a large brown mark on his cheek where her chocolaty hand had made its impact. Underneath the chocolate, a large red mark was growing. Chad immediately thanked the chocolate for cooling off the sting that would have been there without it.

"Chad! What have you done?" Portlyn exclaimed. Chad looked at her.

"I haven't done anything! She _slapped_ me!" he exclaimed.

"You just _broke_ Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed. Chad looked at them skeptically.

"Since when have you two been all chummy?" he asked. Tawni and Portlyn rolled their eyes and smacked Chad upside the head. Then they turned around and ran after Sonny. Nico, Grady, Ferguson, Devon, Chasity, and Zora all stood up and glared at him.

"You went too far Chad," Chasity said. They all turned and left the commissary. Chad ran his hands through his hair. Then the put his hand on his cheek and winced.

"Owie," he said, sulking out of the commissary.

* * *

Sonny ran into her and Tawni's dressing room and ran to her closet. She quickly picked out an outfit and ran over to the shower. She turned it on as hard as it would go. She quickly took her shoes off as she grabbed a towel.

"Sonny?" Tawni's voice called out. She quickly jumped in the shower.

"She must be in the shower. She was covered in chocolate," she heard Portlyn's voice say. Tawni and Portlyn had become very close after the studio had sent them on that camping trip. Both casts had become very close, but Tawni and Portlyn were probably the closest next to her and Chad. Sonny felt her tears begin falling as she fell to the bottom of the shower. She let out a quiet sob as she felt her heart break.

"Hey, where's Sonny?" she heard another voice ask.

"None of your business Pooper!" she heard Portlyn said. She laughed lightly at a Falls kid using the So Random nickname for Chad.

"It _is_ my business," he said. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She let the water hit every inch of her, allowing the water to soak her clothing. Her yellow t-shirt and black skinny jeans were soaked when she heard the door open. She threw her head up as the curtain was thrown back. She saw a shocked Chad Dylan Cooper when she looked at him.

"Sonny! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Rinsing off," she said, putting her head back down on her knees.

"Not that! That water is freezing! Your lips are turning blue!" he said alarmed. Sonny glanced at the water faucet and saw that it was indeed all the way on cold. She hadn't even noticed the cold temperature. Chad quickly turned off the water and ran over to the counter. Sonny just now noticed that she was shaking violently. She couldn't tell if it was because of her sobs or because of the temperature. She felt something pinching her lip hard. She opened her mouth, realizing that she was biting it hard. She had gnawed off a bit of her lip. She ran her tongue over her gnawed lip and noticed it wasn't bleeding. She sighed in relief. Chad came back over to her and helped her stand up. As soon as she was on her two feet, he wrapped the towel around her. Sonny sighed in content at the warmth.

"Sonny, you need to change out of those clothes," he said. Sonny simply nodded, exhaustion coming over her.

"Sonny, change in here and then come out onto the couch," he instructed. Sonny nodded and watched him leave the bathroom. She changed as fast as her cold body would allow. She glanced in the mirror, noticing small streaks of chocolate in her hair and her smeared make up. She picked the towel back up and wrapped it around her. She walked out and saw Chad on the couch.

"Okay…I'm here," she said, her voice slightly hoarse from sobbing. Chad stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sonny, I am so sorry. I pushed it too far this time," he said. Sonny shook her head.

"No…you would have made that insult no matter what," she said, slightly in denial herself.

"Sonny, I just fed you a load of bullshit back in the cafeteria and all you can say is that I didn't take it that far?" he asked in shock. She simply nodded.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. Chad caressed her cheek and rubbed a stray tear away.

"I'm sorry Sonshine," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled lightly at his action. He smiled back at her.

* * *

"Sonny!" a voice called. Sonny turned and saw Tawni, Portlyn, and Chasity running towards her.

"Hey guys," she said.

"What happened with you and Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Well…he saved me from contracting hypothermia…and then he apologized…and then he kissed me right here," she said, pointing to the spot on her forehead that he kissed.

"And you just accepted his apology?" Portlyn asked. Sonny nodded.

"Figures…have you ever considered payback?" Chasity asked.

"No. That would get us no where," Sonny said.

"Sonny…you're already getting no where," Tawni said. Sonny sighed.

"True…but…you guys know me…I don't do revenge. Look, I'm just going to go home for the rest of the day. I'll see you all tomorrow," she said, waving to them. She walked out the doors and saw that it was raining lightly. She smiled and began walking over to her car. She heard a car coming up behind her, but decided to ignore whoever was in it. She passed a large puddle and was able to successful dodge stepping in it. Suddenly, the car that was behind her ran through the puddle, drenching Sonny. Sonny froze, watching the car pull away. She saw Chad wink at her. She began fuming.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she shrieked. She got into her car in a huff and began driving to her apartment.

* * *

"Hey Sonny. How was your…wow!" Connie said when she got a good look at her. Sonny glared at her mother.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper happened!" Sonny exclaimed. Connie nodded in understanding.

"I get it…boy issues again," she said. Sonny rolled her eyes. Connie noticed something and took a step closer.

"Is that chocolate in your hair?" she asked her daughter.

"Again…Chad…" Sonny said, completely irritated. Connie glanced at her daughters lips as she spoke.

"Sonny! I thought you stopped biting your lip!" she exclaimed. Sonny sighed.

"That was my fault…partially…look, I'm just going to go take a real shower, go to bed, and try to forget that Chad Dylan Cooper is the bane of my existence," Sonny said dramatically. She trudged to the bathroom and began a warm shower.

Once Sonny got out of the shower, she wrapped the robe around her. She made her way to her bedroom and glanced down at her phone. 4 new text messages, 9 new voicemails. Sonny rolled her eyes and called her voice mail.

"You have nine new messages. First message:_ Hey Sonny…it's Chad…look about the whole puddle thing…I'm sorry. Call me back_. End of message. To delete message, press 1. To listen to next unheard message, press 2. To save message, press 3. To repeat message, press 4," the recording said. Sonny rolled her eyes and hit number two.

"Second message:_ Hey Sonny…it's Chad…again…look, please call me back. I'm sorry already!_ End of message. To dele-" Sonny quickly pressed number two again.

"Third message: _Sonnnnnnyyyyyyyy! Please stop ignoring my calls! I said I'm sorry! Please call me back!_ End of message." Sonny quickly pressed two.

"Fourth message: _Hey Sonny…me again…please st-_" Sonny rolled her eyes and pressed two without listening to the rest of the message.

"Fifth message: _Son-_" Sonny pressed two as soon as she heard his voice.

"Sixth message: _Sonny. It's Tawni, Portlyn, and Chasity. Look, we know Chad has been calling you constantly. Just don't call him back! Don't keep doing this to yourself! Love you!_ End of mess-" Sonny smiled at her friends concern. She pressed two.

"Seventh message: _Okay…I know you're getting pretty irritated but I just really need you to call me back_. End of me-" Sonny pressed number two.

"Eighth message: _Sonny. Look…about today…I just want to say-_" Sonny pressed number two.

"Finally! The last message!" she exclaimed.

"Ninth message:_ Look…just completely ignore that last message. I understand that the feelings aren't necessarily mutual and I had no real reason to say that. Um…yeah…so just ignore what I told you in that. I didn't mean that I loved you like…you know…a boyfriend would love his girlfriend…no way…that's just…ridiculous! I'm gonna shut up and hang up now…bye…oh! And remember to ca-_ End of message. To delete message, press 1. To listen to next unheard message, press 2. To save message, press 3. To repeat message, press 4," the recording said. Sonny sat with her jaw opened. She pressed three and quickly went back to the eighth message.

"_Sonny. Look…about today…I just want to say that I am so sorry about everything…about the chocolate, the puddle…everything. Look, I don't really know why I do that stuff, but I know why I keep apologizing to you. Look Sonny…I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you. Call me._ End of message," the recording said. Sonny quickly pressed four and listened to it again…and again…and again…before finally pressing three and saving the message. She opened up the text messages and saw they were all from Chad, apologizing and asking for his forgiveness. She smiled and quickly threw another outfit on. She ran out of the apartment and ran to her truck.

* * *

Sonny ran up to the mansion doors and quickly rang the doorbell. She waited impatiently, pressing the bell four more times quickly. She heard Chad screaming at her to stop ringing the door bell and that he was coming. He swung the door open and saw a smiling Sonny. He looked at the ground as a small blush covered his face. He began rubbing his neck nervously as he looked up at her.

"I take it that you got the messages," he guessed. Sonny nodded. He nodded in understanding.

"So…which messages did you hear?" he asked. Sonny smirked.

"All of them," she said. Chad sighed as his eyes found the floor more interesting.

"Look…Sonny…when I said love, I meant that I love you as a friend. Nothing more," he lied. Sonny felt her heart fall a little bit. She nodded her head.

"Yeah…no, I got that from your messages…I, uh, just wanted to tell you that you were forgiven," she said. Chad nodded.

"Good…now get back home before you get hypothermia," he said, partially joking. Sonny would have laughed if her heart wasn't shattering.

"Chad…who's at the door?" a girls voice said. A girl about Sonny's age came into view. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was tall and thin which made Sonny's jealousy spike immediately.

"Uh…this is Sonny Monroe," Chad said. Sonny felt her stomach twist in her stomach.

"Oh, so you're the famous Sonny Monroe!" the girl said. Sonny plastered a fake smile to her face and nodded.

"Yeah. That's me…well…I'm just going to leave now," Sonny said. Chad nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked. Sonny nodded, flashing him a fake smile. She turned away from them when she couldn't contain her tears any longer. She quickly walked back out to her beat up pick up truck. She got in and quickly started the car and pulled out of there as fast as she could. She saw the blonde girl bickering with Chad from up on the porch. She quickly pulled down the road as the tears began to spill from her eyes. She pulled off to the side of the road. She let out an angry sob as she laid her head down on the steering wheel.

* * *

Sonny made her way into Condor Studios quickly. She didn't want to have any interactions with Chad if she could avoid it. She swiftly made her way to her and Tawni's dressing room. She had purposely not put any make up on that morning for two reasons. One, she wanted Tawni to do her make-up. Two, she had no waterproof make up for if she burst into tears. She opened the door and saw Tawni, Portlyn, and Chasity talking. Sonny's eyes landed on the Mackenzie Falls uniforms and she felt the tears forming.

"Sonny! Why didn't you answer your phone last night? We were worried!" Portlyn exclaimed.

"T-Tawni…could you do my make-up today?" Sonny sobbed. Tawni nodded. She walked over to her vanity and began organizing all her make up that she would use on Sonny.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I _hate_ Chad!" she exclaimed. The other girls' eyes widened in shock at her exclamation. Tawni began to understand why she wanted Sonny to do her make up. She wanted to impress Chad. Tawni rolled her eyes as Sonny's attempt of gaining Chad's attention, but would oblige nonetheless.

"No! You don't hate him. You're just angry at him," Chasity said. Sonny collapsed into the couch. She sobbed into her hands.

"But I _want _to hate him!" Sonny exclaimed. Chasity gave her a comforting hug.

"Tell us what happened," Portlyn said. Sonny began telling about her relationship with Chad.

* * *

"Okay…so let me get this straight," Portlyn said as Sonny took as seat in Tawni's chair.

"You and Chad are going around in circles…like…one minute, you two are all lovey-dovey and then the next, you two are doing anything to sabotage the other?" Portlyn asked. Sonny nodded.

"Yes! And I was finally beginning to get rid of those feelings yesterday, then Chad went and brought them back with that stupid message!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Are you going to cry again?" Tawni asked. Sonny shook her head.

"No. I'm done crying over him," Sonny said simply. Tawni nodded and proceeded with the make up.

"Good! He doesn't deserve being cried over!" Portlyn said.

"Never cry over a guy, let a guy cry over you. Because girls give and forgive. Guys get and forget," Chasity said. They all looked at her.

"That was surprisingly deep!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah. I heard it from my friend!" she exclaimed. Sonny let out a small laugh.

"Yeah…you heard it from me," she said. Portlyn and Tawni began laughing like mad. Chasity and Sonny soon joined. There was a knock on the door. Sonny's eyes widened.

"If it's Chad, I'm not here," Sonny said, jumping up, running into her closet. Chasity opened the door and glared at Chad who was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey…is Sonny here?" he asked. Chasity narrowed her eyes.

"Nope. But we'll give these to her later," she said, taking the roses. Portlyn appeared.

"Buh-bye!" she said, closing the door in his face. Sonny walked out of the closet and took the roses from Chad and threw them on her vanity.

"Where were we?" she asked, sitting back in the chair. The girl's all smiled.

"Sonny's back!" Portlyn said. Tawni smiled as she continued Sonny's make up.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Portlyn asked.

"Yeah Sonny. You have to eat sometime. And why not leave the room now? We'll all be there to keep Chad from you," Chasity said. Sonny shook her head.

"I'm not ready yet…maybe later," she said. The three girls nodded.

"Alright. But if you need us, we'll either be down there, or in the prop house," Tawni said. Sonny nodded and closed the door as her friends left the room. Sonny quickly locked the doors and ran over to the rose bouquet. She saw a small note. She opened and scanned it quickly.

_Sonshine-_

_I meant what I said…on my seventh message._

_Love Chad_

Sonny groaned in frustration and brought the petals over to the couch. She picked off one petal.

"He loves me," she whispers. She picks of another one.

"He loves me, not," she said. She watches the petals fall to the ground. She glanced at the clock, losing her thoughts. She resumed picking the flower petals. She finally got to the last petal.

"He loves me," she said, dropping the final petal. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she said to herself, laying across the couch. She closed her eyes and began humming a few small notes.

"Love me…or love me not…I watch them flower petals off…" she said quietly. She sat up as a grin broke across her face. She grabbed her guitar and notebook and began scribbling words onto the paper, placing guitar chords with it.

* * *

"Chad! Come watch it with me!" Portlyn begged.

"No! She obviously doesn't want to see me, so why should I go and see her?" Chad spat.

"Because you know you _want _to see her. Come on. She doesn't even have to know that you were there," Portlyn said. Chad sighed.

"Fine…but if anyone finds out that I watch So Random other than you, Chasity, and Tawni…you're all going down!" Chad said dramatically. Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Good! Wonderful! Show starts in an hour!" Portlyn said, walking away. She walked quickly to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and found them, and Chasity, in there already.

"Alright. He's coming. You've just got to be there and performing the song," she said. Sonny nodded.

"Okay…so…he's going to be there. That's great," Sonny said, smiling nervously. All the girls nodded. Tawni couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh! Can you _please_ just sing part of it?" she begged. Chasity and Portlyn nodded.

"Yeah. Please Sonny?" Portlyn asked.

"No! I told you guys that you'll just have to wait like everyone else!" Sonny said.

"So Random cast members to the stage," Marshall's voice said over the intercom. Sonny sighed.

"Looks like it's time to go," Sonny said. Tawni nodded and waved to Chasity and Portlyn.

"Make sure he's there!" Sonny reminded.

"Don't worry. He'll be there!" Portlyn assured. Sonny smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

"What are we even doing here? Sonny's obviously not on tonight's episode!" Chad whispered to Portlyn and Chasity. They were all wearing hoodies and sunglasses.

"She's on Chad! Just later!" Portlyn said. Chad rolled his eyes.

"This is the last sketch idiot!" he said.

"Don't call her an idiot!" Chasity said, punching Chad's arm. Chad rubbed his arm. The sketch ended.

"Okay…well…there you go. She wasn't on tonight's episode. I'm out," he said, climbing out of the bleachers. Portlyn and Chasity ran after him.

"Chad! Don't leave! Please?" Portlyn begged.

"Why not?" Chad exclaimed.

"Now performing her original song, Round and Round, Miss Sonny Monroe!" the announcer said to the audience. Chad turned around and watched Sonny walk out onto stage. Chad was taken away by her appearance.

"CDC…this is for you," she said, glancing at the audience. Chad took a step forward. Sonny locked eyes with him and smiled knowingly.

"You all set this up!" Chad exclaimed quietly.

"Shut up and watch!" Portlyn exclaimed.

"_You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You got my heart racing  
My-my heart racing_," Sonny sang. She pointed her finger at Chad and poured her emotion into the simple lyrics.

"_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say_

_We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round and Round_," Sonny sang, spinning her fingers beside her head whenever she sang "round and round."

"_You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
Br-bring them back  
Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say_

_We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round and round_," Sonny sang. She nodded slightly to Portlyn and Chasity who smiled and nodded back. They pulled Chad up to the front.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Chad exclaimed. They shook there heads.

"Nope! You need to hear this!" Portlyn said as she and Chasity pushed him onto stage. He looked around as Portlyn and Chasity ripped off sunglasses and hoodie. A large group of girls in the audience began squealing. Sonny walked over to Chad and looked him in the eyes.

"_Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop _

_Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_," she sang. She grabbed Chad's hand and looked deep into his eyes, putting his hand to her heart.

"_Boy, I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say_," she sang. She dropped his hand and began backing away from him, giving her attention back to the audience.

"_round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round_," Sonny sang. She turned her attention back to Chad, her eyes piercing his as she watched his eyes light with understanding.

"_round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round and round_," She finished. She smiled at the audience. She glanced at Chad and nodded at him. She began walking off the stage. Chad quickly grabbed the microphone.

"Sonny!" he exclaimed. The crowd began cheering as Sonny stopped and turned towards him.

"Yes Chad?" she asked.

"I…I don't want to keep going round and round," he said. Sonny looked at him seriously. He put the microphone back on the stand.

"Neither do I," she said. Chad took her hands in his.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Sonny glanced at Portlyn and Chasity nodding at her. She looked at the rest of the So Random cast and saw them nodding as well. She turned to Chad and smiled.

"Yes," she said happily. Chad smiled and placed his lips on hers. The crowd began cheering again. The So Random cast ran out onto stage.

"Good night everyone!" Nico exclaimed. Sonny waved and wrapped her arms around Chad.

"So Chad…who was that girl at your house when I came over?" she asked. Chad's eyes widened.

"That was my sister," he said. Sonny's eyes widened and she blushed lightly.

"Good," she said quietly. Chad smirked at her.

"Good," he said back. Sonny turned to him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" Chad asked. Sonny smiled.

"Oh we're so good," she said, pulling him into a kiss again. When they pulled away, they began walking back to her dressing room.

"Eight messages Chad? Really?" she asked laughing. Chad groaned.

"You're not going to let me forget about that are you?" he asked. Sonny laughed harder.

"Not even in your dreams Cooper!"

**So? How was our first try? Give us some feedback! Click that pretty blue words that clearly say "Review this Chapter" so you can let us know what you think of it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TiannaMarie~AdenElla~**


End file.
